Need
by The Soul Cake Duck
Summary: ...Now I need you...Life has become too much to bear without you." ShodaiMadara. Waff. Spoilers.


Hashirama Senju followed the sound of off-key humming through the empty house to the room of his friend and ally Madara Uchiha. The Uchiha had opened the shoji screens and was sitting on the porch, basking in the cool night air and the light of the full moon. He could see that the futon had been laid out and distinguished the strewn blankets and pillows as casualties from Madara's fitful rest.

Hashirama moved silently towards the yutaka-clad figure, he knew Madara could sense him, and as he reached the porch he noticed the near-empty sake bottle.

Madara was still humming, he recognized the tune as an old lullaby and hummed the small part that he knew, the ending, it seemed, because Madara stopped, leaning back on his hands and turning his head to look at Hashirama as he sat down.

"Hashirama, I didn't think you'd visit me tonight." Madara's voice was soft but deep.

"Madara," Hashirama greeted his friend, "I…I have something to tell you."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And to what do I owe this dubious honor? Hmmm, Shodai?" Madara teased lightly, calling Hashirama by his title instead of his name. The Senju chucked nervously as Madara focused on him with all of his attention, sitting up and turning to look at him fully, and as he did so Hashirama felt his thoughts fly from his head, entranced by the way Madara's skin glowed in the moonlight and his dark hair framed his lovely face.

"Hashirama?" Madara's voice broke through his reverie, the Uchiha looked slightly worried that he had zoned-out during their conversation.

The Senju took a deep breath, gathering courage for what he was about to do, and leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss upon the Uchiha's lips. He pulled back abruptly, leaving Madara still as a statue with his eyes impossibly wide and the cutest blush making its way across his face.

"Wha?" Madara tried to question Hashirama as to what he thought he was doing but the words escaped him, his attempts to talk leaving him with his lips slightly parted in a way Hashirama found adorable.

The Senju reached up and cupped Madara's face in his hands, leaning forward until their lips were nearly touching once again before he unleashed the torrent of words he had been keeping locked away.

"I have wanted you for so very long, Madara. I have coveted your company, and your friendship, and your love. Ever since I first saw you, a harbinger of death on the battlefield. Even though we were enemies I couldn't deny your beauty. When we first met I felt as though you were an angel. When I first heard your voice I knew it was true. Not for one day since we became allies have I not had to restrain myself from reaching out to you." Hashirama paused and drew back, looking into Madara's eyes as the younger man watched him with the wariness one adopts around a lunatic.

"But now," Hashirama's eyes were full of sincerity and deep longing, his voice pleading, "But now I _need _you, all of you. Life has become too much to bear without you."

The Uchiha remained frozen; Hashirama loved him. Hashirama wanted him. Hashirama _needed_ him. His eyes searched Hashirama's face for any signs of deception, there were none.

"Madara." Hashirama whispered, still holding the younger man's face in his hands. The Uchiha had never heard anyone say his name like that before, he let out a shaky breath.

"Hashirama." He said, so softly it was barely audible, but the Senju heard and a look of pure joy came into his eyes.

Hashirama kissed Madara again, slowly, as though to savor the taste of the younger man, but this time Madara responded, twining his arms around Hashirama's neck, their kiss deepened until it was hungry and passionate, with breaks for air only when they were absolutely necessary.

Madara felt Hashirama gather him into his arms, the warmth of the embrace overwhelming him, he felt what he believed to be his entire world turning before his back met softness and he realized that Hashirama had moved them to the futon. Hands roamed wildly, removing garments wherever they impeded further progress, they were both soon naked.

Hashirama sat back and surveyed the sight before him, Madara, the object of his every wish and desire, was spread out on the futon before him, flushed and panting. Kami, he was beautiful, those dark eyes gleaming with desire, lips bruised with the force of their kisses.

The Uchiha shivered as Hashirama raked his eyes across his body, a look of pure desire on his face. Madara held out his arms and the message was all too clear: _take me, you've wanted me for so long and now I'm yours_.

Hashirama leant forward and kissed Madara reverently, they slid against each other, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin, hands roaming, tangling in hair.

Madara bit his lip as Hashirama entered him, but the pain soon turned to pleasure as they moved together, inciting soft moans and needy groans. Hashirama was gentle yet demanding and drew Madara through pleasure so intense it hurt. His breath caught in his throat before he moaned his release, the sudden spasms that wracked his frame inciting Hashirama's own release, scalding heat filling him.

After they had caught their breath Hasirama collapsed next to him, pulling Madara into his arms and holding him, the younger man looked into his eyes and saw only love and devotion.

Madara raised a hand and traced along Hashirama's jaw.

"Did you mean it?" Madara asked softly, burying his face in the hollow of Hashirama's neck, "Do you really need me? Truly?"

Hashirama sighed and tightened his hold on the Uchiha, he had heard the fear of betrayal in his voice.

"I do." He said; Madara looked up sharply, staring Hashirama in the face, "I need you more than life itself, without you I would be desolate, a shell of a man, because if you left my heart would go with you."

Hashirama kissed Madara's forehead and rocked him gently until they both fell into slumber.

* * *

The end

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow, writing this was like pulling teeth. Horrible writers block all the way through.

I am going to say now that I know that both of them are OOC, ok? I also do not own any of this.

R&R, if you please!

Cake-chan


End file.
